The invention relates to the field of card games, and more specifically to a game based upon various options that a player can make to the conventional game of Black Jack.
The game of Black Jack or Twenty-one has been played for over 100 years in its standard form. It is one of the mainstays of the casino industry which is always looking for new gambling games that will appeal to their cliental One of the new games recently invented is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,192. It combines the play of the Black Jack card game with a pair of dice each having six faces that are numbered one through six.
In the casino industry there is a premium on floor space. Each square foot must generate income, particularly in Colorado where gaming foot space is statutorily limited, and in Louisiana where the river boats are comparatively small. The challenge is to generate the maximum plays per hour in order to achieve the odds advantage built into the game, otherwise one big win would sink the house because the overhead would bury it.
The game of xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9cBlack Jackxe2x80x9d is the fastest in the casino. The invention allows more plays within the play, thus is optimizing the odds spread.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel card game that expands the options currently available to persons presently playing the game of Black Jack or Twenty-one.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel card game that expands the casino""s potential to generate increased revenue from the standard game of Black Jack or Twenty-One.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel card game that can be quickly learned by players of the card game Black Jack or Twenty-One.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel card game whose game board would be inexpensive for the casinos to purchase.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel card game that would be easy for Black Jack dealers to master quickly.
This novel game is based upon the principal of Black Jack, with several variations. The game presents the player with multiple choices of ways to conceivably make the best hand possible, or at least to have more than one chance at doing so.
The game allows a player to:
1. Replace one of the first two cards dealt.
2. Replace the first double down card dealt.
3. Draw second double down hit card in addition to the first double down card dealt.
4. Draw a replacement card for the hit card that busts the player""s hand.
5. If a player is unhappy with the first two cards dealt, the player may surrender half of his bet and withdraw from the game.
A player may use as many of these options as the player""s hand will allow.
The game is played with a standard four suit 2-10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace deck or multiple such decks. It also has a game board in form of a felt or other type of material cover on which is printed one or more player areas each having multiple symbols and indicia upon which wagers are placed to exercise the various options available to the player.
The players are dealt two cards each and may decide at that time whether to select from those options or play the hand out according to the casino""s rules for Black Jack.
1. Option One: Replace one of the first two cards dealt. Player must place a bet equal to the original bet in the appropriate circle for replacing one of the first two cards dealt. The dealer will then remove the designated card and replace it with a new card from the deck. This process can only be done once.
2. Option Two: Replace the first double down hit card. Player must place a bet equal to the original bet in the appropriate circle for replacing the first double down card. This process can only be done once.
3. Option Three: Receive a second double down card in addition to the first double down card. Player must place a bet equal to the original bet in the appropriate circle for drawing a second double down card. The dealer will then draw a card from the deck and place it below the first double down card, making what has now become a second double down hand when you combine this last card with the original two cards dealt. The drawing of a second double down card can only be done if the dealer has a face card or ace showing, the dealers first double down hand must total 20 or 21.
4. Option Four: Draw a replacement card for a bust card. Player must place a bet equal to the original bet in the appropriate circle for replacing a bust card. The dealer will then remove the bust card and replace it with a new card from the deck. This process can only be done once.
5. Option Five: A player may surrender a hand. To do so a player must forfeit one-half of his original bet and surrender his cards to the dealer immediately. The option to surrender can only be made on the first two cards dealt to the player.
1. Each player must place the required bet in the appropriate spot for his player position in order to be in play and be entitled to use the available options.
2. The dealer will give each player one card face up, dealing from his left to his right, with the dealer receiving the last card face down.
3. The dealer will repeat the process until each player has two cards face up and the dealer turns his second card face up.
4. The player may now make his decision as to how he will play the game by either placing a bet in the option circle of his choice, or, to not do so would indicate to the dealer that he chooses to play without benefit of the options.
5. The dealer must determine if he has a Black Jack before play continues. Black Jack can only be paid one and one-half (1.5) times the bet if received on the first two original cards dealt.
1. Black Jack can only be paid on the first two original cards dealt to a player.
2. Player may double down on ten or eleven only.
3. Player may replace the bust card only once.
4. If the first two cards make a pair and the player wants to split them, he may do so but cannot use the options.
5. Double down bets must equal the original bet.
6. Pushesxe2x80x94all bets forfeited by the player because he chose to use an option will remain forfeited in the event of a push with the dealer.
7. Option 2xe2x80x94Replacing the double down card can only happen once per hand.
8. Optionxe2x80x943 Receiving a second double down card can only happen if the dealer has an ace or face card showing, and only if the player""s first double down hand is 20 or 21.
1. OPTION ONE: Player is dealt 2 cards, a 10 and a 5 for a total of 15. The player decides to use option one and places a bet equal to the original bet in circle #1. The dealer takes down the original bet, which is forfeited, and removes the unwanted card (the 5) and replaces it with another card from the deck. This completes the use of option one.
2. OPTION TWO: Player is dealt cards 2 cards, a 5 and a 6, for a total of 11. The player matches the original bet, and doubles down, receiving an ace from the dealer. The player decides to use option two and places a bet equal to the original bet in circle #2. The dealer removes the original double down bet, which is forfeited, and the first double down card, replacing it with another card from the deck This completes the use of option two.
3. OPTION FOUR: The player is dealt 2 cards, a Jack and a 3 for a total of 13. The player decides to hit and receives a 9, which makes a busted hand of 22. The player decides to use option four. He places a bet equal to the original bet in circle #4. The dealer removes the original bet, which is forfeited, removes the bust card, and replaces it with another card from the deck. Depending on the value of the card, the player may continue to hit or stand. This completes the use of option four.
4. OPTION THREE: The player is dealt 2 cards, a 7 and a 4, for a total of 11the deal has an ace showing. The player matches the original bet and doubles down receiving a 10, making a hand of 21. The player decides to use option three and places a bet equal to the original double down bet in circle #3. The dealer gives the player an additional double down card from the deck. The player now has a second double down hand. This completes the use of option three.
Splitting pairs may be done up to four hands. Once a pair has been split, the player may use any of the options that apply. For example, a player may decide to split a pair of 6""s. The next two cards dealt are also 6""s, and the player decides to split each of them making four hands. The first card dealt to the first 6 is a 10. The player decides to exercise option one and the dealer removes the 6 and replaces it with a 9, making a hand of 19. The player moves on and the first card dealt to the second 6 is a 4, making a hand of 10. The player doubles down receiving a 5, and decides to exercise option two. The dealer replaces the first double down card with a 9, making a hand of 19. The player moves on and the first card dealt to the third 6 hand is a 5, making a hand of 11. The player doubles down and receives a King, making a hand of 21. The dealer has an Ace showing, and the player decides to exercise option three. The dealer places an additional card on top and below the original double down card, making what is now two double down hands. The player moves on to the fourth and last 6 hand. The first card dealt to the last 6 is a 7, for a hand of 13. The player hits again and receives a 2, making the hand 15. He hits again and receives a queen, which makes a busted hand of 25. The player decides to use option four. The dealer replaces the queen (bust card) with a 5, making a hand of 20.
Double Down. Players may double down on any two cards.
Bust Card. The bust card may only be replaced once.
This game will be played with a standard four suit 2-10, Jack, Queen, King,
Ace deck or multiple decks in a show.
There are numerous variants comprehended in the invention. This invention has been described by reference to specific examples and embodiments, which will bring alternative embodiments, modifications and variations to the minds of those skilled in the art. The claims filed in the patent application are intended to encompass all such alternatives, modifications, and variations.